


Breakfast and a Show - August 26, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 1





	Breakfast and a Show - August 26, 2020

*POP* 

The Ethan Sisters had ported directly to the center of the Great Hall.

"My goodness, to what do we owe the honor," Dumbledore asked.

"We are here because we heard three of your 'students' were talking smack about us and still supporting the Dark Lord...I mean...the DEAD Lord," Lilly said.

"And we are here to make sure they are put in their place," Rose said. 

Pet just shuffled on her feet.

"How DARE you come here, and especially at breakfast!," Narcissa Black said (in her best Lady-Draco voice).

The three Black sisters stood, getting in formation, and walked towards the Ethan Sisters.

"You only think you know power, little girls, now face the full might and power of three of the Black sisters!" Bellatrix roared.

"Let the ultimate battle of three begin!" Andromeda said.

"Oh goodie, a three on three battle royal!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"So uncivilized," said the young Gentleman, Lucius Malfoy, sipping his tea quietly at the table, monocle and hat glistening in the morning sun.


End file.
